Lockdown
by B0N35
Summary: similar to man in a fallout shelter...bones and NCIS get lockdown in the jeffersonian...what will happen?....my first fic..reviews welcome


Lockdown- similar to Man in the fallout shelter, Bones oriented, more hodgela but a fair bit of Tiva and bb some McAbby jealousy

Chapter 1

"Gymnastics champion! You're kidding me" Murray exclaimed.

"Keep it down" Hodgins glared up at him as he set up his experiment.

"Sorry, but isn't a kind of girly sport?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Who's a girl?" Angela swiped her ID card at the barrier followed by Brennan and Cam. The other two were deep in conversation about something but dropped it when they reached the gathering.

"Who's a girl?" Angela repeated.

"Hodgins" Murray replied.

"I'm fairly certain that Hodgins is a guy." Angela said mildly.

"But why would you think that Hodgins is a girl?" Brennan asked, confused.

"He did gymnastics at high school and college." He said the last part rather nervously due to the murderous glare he was getting from Hodgins. All three women looked at Hodgins in surprise and amusement. Hodgins muttered something under his breath and stalked over to his work station.

McGee sat at his desk, typing on his computer. His eyes matched his fingers as they flew across the keyboard. DiNozzo sat across from him, slouching in his chair as he read his latest GSM issue, his mouth hanging slightly open. His partner, Ziva sat opposite him. She lounged in her chair with her feet up on her desk, flicking a knife between her fingers. Their boss entered the bullpen, tall with silver hair, just his very presence demanded respect. His agents looked at him expectantly.

"Gear up, dead body in DC woods" he threw the car keys at DiNozzo, who promptly tossed them to McGee who threw them back. Ziva caught them in mid throw and walked towards the elevator.

The cars screeched to a halt outside the DC woods area, spewing gravel in different directions. DiNozzo peered out of his window and saw a large blue truck parked near the crime scene. Outside of it stood a young woman with auburn hair and a man wearing a suit and dark shades. FBI. Gibbs was not going to like this.

Gibbs stepped out of the car and observed the scene in front of him. Clearly they had been beaten to it. A large blue van with a symbol on the side of a naked man with 4 legs and arms and a name stamped around the edge, Medico- legal Laboratory, was parked just outside the perimeter of yellow tape that signified the crime scene. He bristled with annoyance. His team followed him quickly as he walked towards to people standing next to the van, arguing.

"Booth, there is clearly no evidence that suggests the navy have to get involved with this, his body is stripped of all flesh and there are only bones left to work, and if you hadn't noticed I'm an anthropologist." She said this all very fast and was obviously ready to continue until the man caught sight of Gibbs standing behind them, waiting for her to finish.

"Can I help you?"

"Gibbs. NCIS" Gibbs' answer was short and abrupt. The man looked slightly taken aback by Gibbs curtness but covered it up by introducing himself.

"I'm special Agent Seeley Booth with FBI and this Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Forensics lab. I assume you're here about the sailor?" Gibbs nodded and signalled to his team to start work,

"DiNozzo..."

"Start crime scene sketches, ten meter perimeter" DiNozzo called from where he was striding over to.

"McGee..."

"Bag and Tag" McGee answered, pulling out a handful of specimen jars and evidence bags from his backpack.

"Ziva..."

"Photos" With that she pulled out a very expensive looking camera and began to snap photos. Brennan looked at him dumbfounded as his agents began to take over.

"What are you doing? This is an FBI jurisdiction. You can't just come in and claim the crime scene!" She was stopped short by the entry of the large white NCIS medical examiner truck complete with Ducky and Palmer in the front arguing. Gibbs walked over to them.

"What took you so long Duck?"

"Mr. Palmer got lost, again."

"In my defence Doctor, you had the map"

"You gave it to me" Palmer recognised defeat and disappeared to go and fetch the gurney from the back.

"What have we got Jethro?"

"Couple of park rangers found the body of a sailor in the woods."

"Hello, who are this lot?" Ducky said pointing to the Jeffersonian people. He frowned as they pulled out a gurney from their truck and someone began to wheel it to the edge of the tape. There was no sign of the auburn haired lady, until they came close to crime scene where she was standing facing the body but couldn't get to it as Ziva stood protectively over it, guarding. She looked over at Gibbs for clearance. Gibbs nodded and she stood aside. Brennan immediately approached the bones and began to state her findings.

"Male, approximately 30 to 35, Caucasian, C2 and C4 are crushed, consistent with the breaking of the neck. ' The NCIS team looked around in surprise.

"I guess my expertises are not really necessary Jethro." Ducky said with a twinkle in his eye. He inclined his head to Dr. Brennan,

"Dr. Donald Mallard, NCIS Medical Examiner" She nodded and replied

'Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic anthropologist."

"Thee Dr. Brennan, well it is a pleasure." He nodded at Gibbs and said,

"The Jeffersonian are probably better off handling the body."

"And the evidence?" Dr Brennan questioned.

"Only fair if we split it 50 50" Gibbs said. Brennan smirked,

"We have an a million dollar lab" Gibbs looked at her shrewdly for a few seconds and nodded sharply.

"Our forensic expert will join you at there." He walked over to Ziva and spoke to her in hushed tones so only she could here,

"Get Tony to take all the evidence there, until Abby arrives."

"What about me?"

"Find me a file on both of them"

"Through the legal channels?"

Gibbs cocked his to one side and let out one of his famous smiles and walked off. Ziva turned back to McGee and DiNozzo who were doing rock paper scissors, she sighed and shook her head; she tweaked the zipper on her jacket and shivered slightly. It was chilly but there was something else in the air.

Chapter 2

Once all of the evidence was loaded into the truck booth climbed into his SUV and Brennan got in the truck with her assistant. McGee and Tony turned back to the car. Tony looked back at Ziva who motioned her head towards the van. A look of understanding passed between them and he pushed McGee towards the car,

"C'mon McProbius the ninja has some ninjaring to do" they got in the car and followed Booth in his SUV down the road. Ziva waited until both passengers were in the front and slipped away down the road.

Gibbs walked through the sliding doors into Abby's lab. Abby herself was standing at the ready waiting for all of her evidence. She saw Gibbs come in empty handed and peered round him to look for the others. She looked at him confused,

"Where are the bugs and slime and papers and leaves and clothes and all my evidence?"

"Pack any gear you need, you're going to the Jeffersonian."

Dr. Brennan climbed out of the van, having taken off her lab suit. She opened the door and pulled out the gurney. Murray took it from her and they entered the lab. Gibbs swung up next to the van a few minutes later with Abby in tow he preceded to the building. The inside was cool and steel. Literally, everything was high- tech and metal. Abby looked overwhelmed. Gibbs touched her back and steered her towards the platform where the team was working. Tony and McGee stood to one side as Dr. Brennan's team poured over the remains. Gibbs cleared his throat. Dr. Brennan turned around and saw him. She said something to her assistant and he began to collect up the bones. She came down the stairs and snapped off her gloves offering her hand to Abby,

"Dr. Brennan, you must be Abby Scuito."

"Yeah, that's me; wow your lab is amazing." Dr. Brennan smiled and led Abby up to where another scientist sat.

"Hodgins, this is Abby Scuito from NCIS, she's a forensic expert." Hodgins turned around and smiled. Abby was practically blown away. He wasn't tall but he had chiselled muscles showing even through a lab coat. He had a shaven beard that seemed closer to stubble and bright blue intelligent eyes. His smile was playful and crooked. He wore a tight black long sleeved shirt/ jumper thing and jeans.

"Jack Hodgins, Entomologist." Abby shook his hand breathless. Another woman came up to her and smiling, held out her neatly manicured hand. She had long wavy, curly dark hair and deep purple brown eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Angela Montenegro, I do facial reconstructions." Abby shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"Um, where can I set up?" Abby asked motioning to the silver case she was holding.

"I have space in my office" Angela suggested and Abby began to walk off in the direction Angela pointed in. Angela threw Hodgins a look that could have meant anything and left after her.

Gibbs went up to Tony and McGee and asked for an update.

"They're getting a face and then a name and then we can go and do some digging" McGee said. He was watching Hodgins and Abby carefully as they laughed and introduced themselves. Tony was watching to when a beautiful young woman came up and smiled at Abby. DiNozzo perked up and smoothed his tie. Gibbs shook his head and slapped him across the back of the head. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan reappeared and came over to them.

"We have a name from his dental records. Petty Officer Mark Johnson. He was camping in the woods after a sixth month stint on the Abraham Lincoln." Gibbs nodded and motioned for his agents to follow him.

Three hours later and DiNozzo's stomach was rumbling, loudly. Booth stood up from the desk that they were working at and stretched,

"Shall we go for a lunch run?" McGee and DiNozzo looked hopefully at Gibbs and he nodded. They all got up and proceeded to the cafe. On the way back through the car park they met Hodgins, Abby and Angela all who were eating on the front steps. Brennan was sitting there as well as Murray. The agents sat down and joined them and they began to discuss the case. Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise and a large orange Suzuki motorbike drew up near them. They all looked at in surprise at the rider. She wore a leather jacket and jeans and as she pulled off the helmet, her dark brown hair swung out and fell neatly in the straight ponytail down her back. Murray was staring at her open- mouthed. It was Ziva. She swung a leg over the bike and walked up to Gibbs handing him a yellow envelope. He traded it for the uneaten pastry in his hand and disappeared up the stairs. DiNozzo asked her where she had been and she shrugged, running an errand was her excuse. Booth looked at her suspiciously.

Chapter 3

The NCIS team had gone home for the night and the Jeffersonian team were packing up for the evening. Booth approached Brennan's office, knocking softly on the door. There was a quiet 'come in' and Booth opened the door. Brennan was sitting at her desk reading a file. She had kicked off her shoes and had them up on her desk.

"Booth, what's wrong" Brennan asked. Booth sat down on her couch and loosened his tie.

"I did some digging on the NCIS team while you were dealing with Bones." Hodgins and Murray walked in closely followed by Angela.

"We found traces of a solution of Hydrochloric acid..." Hodgins stopped when he saw Booth sitting on the couch, "...oh, sorry Booth, I didn't see you."

"Continue Hodgins" Brennan prompted him.

"The acid was found on his hands and feet in the highest concentration, obviously someone was trying to remove and fingerprints or toe prints. Sorry Booth you can finish whatever you started." He made to leave the room with Murray in tow when Booth called him back,

"You guys probably want to hear this to; I did some digging into the NCIS team we're working with.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Ex-Marine Sniper, bronze star, purple heart etc.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Senior Field Agent, Highly recommended for under- cover ops, did a 4 month Agent Afloat Trip on the Regan."

"I wouldn't mind doing an under- cover op with him" Angela said, grinning at Brennan who chuckling, shook her head. Hodgins looked irritated at this but the others didn't seem to notice.

"As I was saying,

Special Agent Timothy McGee: Graduated from MIT in computer forensics, has a further degree from John Hopkins in biological engineering.

Officer Ziva David: Liaison from Mossad." Booth looked up at their different reactions. Angela, Murray and Brennan looked at him blankly but Hodgins face was one of shock and horror.

"Mossad, as in Israeli Intelligence Mossad" Booth nodded. The others still looked at him confused.

"What do you mean" Murray asked.

"She's trained in the fields of Assassination and espionage."

"Oh"

It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

The NCIS team arrived early the next morning and were standing in the car park waiting for Dr. Brennan and her team to arrive. DiNozzo and McGee were reading the files that Ziva had gotten on Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"Whoa martial arts and hunting permits, she's like the American Ziva." Tony looked over at Ziva, who grinned and said,

"I don't need a permit" McGee chuckled. Over the course of the next ten minutes the rest of the Jeffersonian team arrived until they were all there minus Hodgins, and then he arrived. A sleek, silver, vintage Aston Martin pulled up into his labelled spot. DiNozzo was staring at it open-mouthed as Hodgins swung out the front and slammed the door shut. As he walked towards them Ziva, using one finger pushed the lower half of Tony's jaw shut. They shared a long look that did not go un-noticed.

"Sorry I'm late" Hodgins nodded at the NCIS agents and they entered the building as a group. Gibbs and his team followed Angela and Brennan into her office where Angela went to run some scenes of which the murder could have happened. Hodgins walked up to the platform pulling on his lab coat and joining Nigel- Murray at the table of bones. Once again they started to argue over Hodgins doing gymnastics until Hodgins performed a handstand, saying,

"Pure bicep and triceps muscle" Nigel- Murray looked stunned. The teams returned to the platform from Angela's office, they all looked shocked to see Hodgins upside down and Nigel- Murray looking defeated.

"Wow" Angela was speechless. Staring at her on and off boyfriend, Brennan and Booth grinned at each other, knowledgably. He flipped back onto his feet, flashed a grin at Angela and walked over to his mass-spectrometer which was beeping.

"High levels of Phosphorus in the right Tibia..." His voice trailed off and he looked up in alarm at Brennan who wore a matching expression. Hodgins sprinted over to a selection of tools while Brennan did the same to the fire alarm and the siren began to go off. Angela and Hodgins shared a look before he shouted,

"Go, go" his voice was barely audible over the siren as scientists began to pour out and hurry out the building. Angela and Booth herded the NCIS agents out and were cut short as the doors slid shut locking them in. They quickly changed direction and hurried towards the decontamination showers and bio-hazard rooms.

Back on the platform, Brennan and Hodgins were bent over the bones wearing masks as Brennan cut into the bone. Hodgins gently pulled out a long tube a yellow liquid. He looked at Brennan and quietly said,

"Run backwards into the decontamination shower and shut the door. Shield your eyes and don't come out until I say so."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to mix the phosphorus with a different substance in a vacuum. It will cause the same kind of flash but no one will get hurt."

"Except you" Hodgins took a deep breath and nodded but said,

"But Booth will kill me anyway if you get hurt"

"Yeah and Angela will kill me" Hodgins looked perplexed,

"Really?" Brennan nodded.

"Well we're all going to die if we don't fix this. Would you rather face certain death or Angela?" Hodgins joked. Brennan considered this and said seriously,

"Certain death" Hodgins laughed and nodded at her, she turned and jumped into the decontamination shower and shut the door, which automatically started to rain water down on her. She watched nervously as Hodgins slowly carried the liquid to the Vacuum box. He was nearly there when he slipped on the wet floor from when someone had been midway through cleaning an experiment and the vial rolled out of his hand and cracked on the floor. He flung himself to one side and covered his head with his hands. There was a flash brighter than lightening and an explosion. The slight sonic wave had blown a rack of test tubes over which fell on top of Hodgins and two tables collided, sandwiching him in between. Hodgins lay still on the floor, blood trickling down his hairline.

Chapter 4

The agents and scientists watched as the rescue team dressed in Bio- hazard suits, carried Hodgins over on a stretcher and transferred him to an ambulance where they began to check him over. Blood covered one side of his face. Brennan was pulled out of the decontamination shower and was sitting down on a chair as a doctor, once again in a bio- hazard suit checker her. Booth stood next to her looking concerned, one hand on her shoulder. Cam was comforting Angela and the NCIS team looked shocked. A man that seemed to be in charge walked over in a blue bio- hazard suit and beckoned to the NCIS agents to come over as well, he said,

"As you were all on the platform when the issue was discovered and were in the facility during the explosion we are keeping you here in quarantine until we can determine what the problem is and how to solve it. Sleeping bags and food will be provided." All of the Jeffersonian team groaned loudly and Hodgins appeared next to them, not wearing a shirt and his arm in a sling, exposing his toned stomach,

"I second that" Angela jumped and turned around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He grinned at the others who all smiled and hugged him after Angela and Booth clapped him on his good shoulder. The NCIS team came over to check he was okay and left to collect their paper work. Booth joined them and said,

"There's no way we can continue with the investigation outside so some agents have come and will do the leg work but we can continue from in here." Gibbs nodded and the NCIS team followed booth up to the staff lounge where the others had gathered. They stared in surprise as Hodgins was lying flat on the floor with Brennan and Cam kneeling next to him as they twisted and rotated his arm,

"One more" Brennan said to Cam and they clicked his arm into place and he let out a soft moan. He sat up and started to stand when there was a voice on the tannoy,

"You're sleeping bags have been delivered. Food will come shortly." Hodgins, Booth, DiNozzo and McGee all left down to collect the sleeping bags. Gibbs disappeared in search of somewhere to get coffee and the girls were left in the room alone. There was an awkward silence until Angela walked over to the fridge and began to search for some chocolate. When she reappeared with it her excuse was,

"Comfort food"

Ziva laughed and they sat down and began to chat about some girl stuff while eating the chocolate. They were laughing about some joke that Abby had told when the boys reappeared, their arms laden with either Chinese food or sleeping bags. They shared the supplies around and they all got comfy sitting in a circle in the lounge. They ate together and discussed the case.

"Whoever killed the petty officer clearly didn't want whoever found him to tell anyone." Booth said while extracting a fishbone from between his teeth.

"The question is why did he go to so much trouble of doing it?" Gibbs said, Booth nodded and Brennan piped up,

"He was defiantly killed by blunt force trauma to the head, someone hit him over the head with a sledgehammer or something similar, although his neck was broken but that might have happened with the force of the blow."

"The pupae in his bones suggest he had been there roughly 3 months but was not killed there, as the pollen on his clothes does not match any of the surrounding area. So he was taken from the site, killed, and then brought back to his campsite." Hodgins made his contribution. Abby swallowed and said,

"Blood spatter and pooling suggest he was laid on a solid surface for 3- 4 hours and then brought back to the woods."

"The solid surface was concrete" Hodgins said.

"Okay," Gibbs said slowly, "We're looking for a concrete slab with blood on it and someone with a car with blood on its back seat."

"The tyre treads at the scene match a Chevy truck." DiNozzo said as he struggled to manoeuvre a piece of shrimp around the inside of his box.

"The concrete had traces of coal in the cement, which is unusual as it is no longer used, unless..." he said looking at Booth to finish his answer but Ziva did instead,

"He was killed somewhere where coal is in the cement or at a coal factory" Hodgins smiled and said,

"Insect activity suggests Northern Virginia." Now he looked over at Booth, who nodded and said,

"We now find the owner of a Chevy in Northern Virginia who has access to a coal factory" he looked pleased with himself and Angela added,

"The killer is 6ft 1, about 200 pounds." Booth nodded and he and Gibbs left to make some phone calls. Brennan got up and disappeared to clean the bones. Angela got up and followed her. Hodgins watched her go. Ziva was watching him looking at Angela, she winked at Hodgins and he blushed. Finally he left and Ziva, after a couple of minutes followed him.

Chapter 5

Hodgins was doing pull ups on a bar next the staircase when Ziva found him. He lifted himself up and began doing them upside down so his head was lowered towards the bar. Ziva watched him curiously,

"You're dating her?" Ziva asked,

"No, ex" Ziva nodded understandingly,

"She still likes you", Hodgins looked at her questioningly, and "merely an observation" He flipped down and faced her,

"Like you and agent DiNozzo" Ziva's face clouded and she looked at him carefully, evaluating his reaction. He smiled and said,

"If I keep your secret will you keep mine" She smiled and nodded, they both headed off to their respective sleeping areas and turned in.

The girls were all lying in Angela's office and the boys in the lounge area when DiNozzo whispered to McGee, "Plenty of nice looking ladies here"


End file.
